G☆PC31 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 31: Esther's Love Triangle. The Choice Between Abel and Ion. After the surprise contest organized by Meg while they celebrate of their victory with Abel had just embroidered for her, Esther realize that she has deep feelings to Abel but also to Ion. She is, however, anguished after having understood this. She remember when Abel had kissed Esther, then Esther had comfort and hugged at Ion. Esther: *as voiceovers* (Why, I had not really realized the feelings for Father Nightroad and Ion before? Father Nightroad had kissed me to experience his love for me, while I couldn't pay attention to what he was feeling. And I had to comfort Ion when he really loves me. But I love Father Nightroad but also Ion.) Suddenly, Abel's voice was heard that noticed Esther and quickly cut off her thoughts. Abel's voice: Sister Esther! Esther: Father Nightroad? She noticed at Abel who panted heavily as he's looked for Esther. She tries to step back in order to get away from Abel. Esther: Stay back! She run away from Abel, and a chase run between themselves begins. Abel: Wait! Abel: You still think of Ion? I'd like to say something! Esther remain silent while running away from Abel somewhere at the Iriomote island. Abel: Sister Esther! What's wrong with you?! Answer me! During the chase between Esther and Abel, Makoto and Dabyi have notices them. Makoto: Huh? What happened between these two? Wait, Esther is... Meanwhile during the chase at the jungle, Abel pursued Esther. Abel: Sister Esther!! Why do you run away? She run away quickly from Abel through the jungle, but some minutes later with Ion who spying them secretly. Abel: Sister Esther! He catches up with Esther's hand with his own hand, then pulled her who turned her own gaze towards Abel. Abel: I told you that, I love you! Sister Esther! He then offering the handkerchief he had embroidered for her. Esther: That's... Abel: I embroidered a handkerchief specially for you. I'm not really good at it, but I did it with such love. He then leaving and run from Esther. . Intermission. Cure Sakuya appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Sword appears in the second eyecatch. . As Hermione was wandering somewhere in the Okinawa islands, she met with Kurumu that surprised her. Hermione: Is that you, Kurumu? Kurumu: I want... to fight against you again, since you have been re-established. Hermione: Are you still an accomplice with the Guardians of Yomi? Kurumu: I have no need of these guys. And it's you I want. Hermione: Another foolish bet? Kurumu: This fight will be between you and me alone, if you care for the life of your buddies. Hermione: You think I'll get me with your bullshit? Kurumu: No, I'm serious... Will you accept this request for me, Hermione? Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Kurumu: Here I finally free this cell! No way that damned Leontes and his stupid sidekicks will take me for it! It is time that this fight between me and this dear Hermione will be at the loyal! No one should get involved in our fight to die between fire and water! Even if I give up my life, I will then reach my loyal ends! Moka: Kurumu! I'm coming!! I going to save you!! Hermione: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. The Holy Beasts of Kyoto! Suzaku's Ninjutsu and Genbu's Alchemy!!! Kurumu: It's time to settle our times definitely! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts